Crushing
by Infinity90
Summary: Holly and Poppy O'Hair are trying to hide their crushes on two charming guys. Holly is trying new things to impress Daring and Poppy wants to work her way up the ladder to get to Sparrow, starting with being his friend. Though both girls share many differences, they have one weakness; boys.
1. One: Crushing

**Hey, peeps! Okay, get ready for an epic tale about Holly and Daring…or Poppy and Sparrow…ha-ha… Oh, by the way, just because I said there's going to be Spoppy shipping, doesn't mean there will be in the end… I'm not sure about Dally…or whatever their name should be.**

"Hey, Daring! What is up? Ha, nice weather we've been having, huh?" Holly blabbed as Daring Charming walked past them. She waved as flirtatiously as she could and smiled.

But Daring didn't even notice. "Smooth, sis", Poppy said, "Real smooth." Her twin laughed. "Whatever. I'd like to see you try getting your crush." Holly pouted. Poppy immediately shut up, hoping her sister didn't find out about her crush on Sparrow Hood. Even though there was that rumor spreading that Sparrow and Melody were in love….

"C'mon, Pops. We got to get going. I have Damsel-in-Distressing with _him!_" Holly swooned. Poppy shook her head at how Holly was obsessing over Daring. Even though he was Apple White's prince.

Poppy shrugged. "It's my break time. Ash and I are going to hit the woods. I'll hext you later sis!" Poppy called, running down the hall. "Yeah, see you." Holly said glumly.

* * *

Poppy breathed a deep breath and stepped out into the warm sunlight. She felt so happy here, even though she had no destiny yet. She waved at children, hugged her classmates and smiled a bright smile.

"Hey, Dex! Hey, Maddie!" Poppy called. Her friends turned and smiled back. She met Ashlynn in front of Maddie's tea shop. "Hey, Ash!" she smiled. "Hey, Poppy, are you ready to go?" Poppy asked. Ashlynn nodded, then put her arm in Poppy's and started their walk.

* * *

Holly and Blondie reluctantly walked into class. Well, Holly was reluctant. Blondie was quite okay. Maid Marian ushered all the girls up the tall tower and let the boys stay in outside, so they could "rescue" the princesses.

"Okay, students!" she yelled in her microphone. There was a speaker on the grounds, so the boys could hear her too. But trust me; she didn't need a microphone to be heard. "We are going to review some simple steps. We're going to start with the Ventilabis fall." Maid Marian said. Multiple girls groaned. Except for Holly and Apple. Apple was Miss Perfect, and Holly wanted to prove to Daring that she could be as perfect as her. Even though Holly hated this fall as much as the next girl, she plastered a smile on her face and was ready.

The Ventilabis fall was a push. Literally. The girls had to practice every kind of fall, in case in their destinies the antagonist pushed the girl out of the window.

"How about… Miss O'Hair!" Maida Marian called. Everybody turned to stare at Holly. Her cheeks flushed red. "Uh, okay." _Keep your cool Holls, keep your cool. _"And…Daring Charming will be your Prince Charming!" she announced.

Oh, great. The girls all smirked and some gushed about how lucky she was. Through the speakers, you could hear whooping from the boys. Daring said, "Step aside, boys. Let the master show you how it's done." he smiled.

Holly crept slowly to the window, and looked down. She was terrified of heights. "Okay."

She turned around and shut her eyes. She was so scared. "You can do it, Holls!" Blondie called. What a hexcellent friend. Maid Marian allowed Apple to push Holly.

"Get ready, Holly. You can do it.", Apple reassured her. _What a great friend. And I'm jealous of her. What kind of friend am I?_

Apple gave her a rough push and she fell 20 stories high. Maybe she'd never live to find out.

* * *

Poppy laughed at Ashlynn's joke that Hunter had told her. "You are so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend." Poppy muttered. "What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Poppy sighed. "I mean…its nothing." she said. Ash eyed her but said nothing. They continued walking.

"What class is your sister in?" she asked. "Damsel-in-Distressing, I think. She was so pumped up for that class." Poppy answered. "Oh, that class is okay. Briar enjoys it the most, though." Ashlynn laughed. They were getting really deep into the woods, but neither noticed.

There was a rustling in the shrubbery. "Did you hear that?" Poppy asked. Ash nodded. "Probably just an animal."

They walked on and they heard more rustling. "Okay, that has got to be some sort of stalker. Or a wild animal." Poppy said. Then some figure leaped in front of them. The figure had red hair and a guitar.

Ashlynn groaned. "Sparrow!" He grinned his adorable grin. "Hello, princesses!" he sang, strumming his guitar. He looked at Poppy. "Hey, Pops. Cool hair." He said. Poppy almost exploded.

For once, Sparrow wasn't conceited. "M-my hair a-always looks this way." Poppy stammered. Sparrow shrugged. "So why were you watching us?" Ashlynn asked, narrowing her eyes. "Oh, I'm just here to stop the rumor. Melody and I are just friends. We both love music, but seriously, I'm not really into her." Sparrow said.

"I mean she's really pretty, but I don't like her anymore." Sparrow shrugged. _Anymore?_, Poppy thought. "Oh. Okay. I never believed that stupid rumor anyway." Poppy laughed falsely. Sparrow smirked, tipped his hat and disappeared.

When he left, Ashlynn rolled his eyes as Poppy sighed a relived breath. Ashlynn looked at her friend. "Wait. You like Sparrow, don't you?" she smiled. Poppy's eyes widened. "No…nonoonooooo", she assured Ashlynn.

"You so do. You got the hots for him!" she laughed. Poppy hung her head. "So I do. I'd like him better if he wasn't so conceited, though. Please don't tell anyone, especially Holly." Poppy begged. Ash promised.

* * *

"Ooof!" Holly groaned as she landed in Daring's arms. "I got you." Daring smiled. His pearly white teeth shined in Holly's face. "Ah..." she sighed. Daring set her down ever so carefully.

The boys clapped for him, and the girls cheered. A blush crept upon her face. "Wow. That was fun…."

Actually, Holly was shaking with fear. She can't believe it! I mean, usually in this class she hid in the corner and typed away on her MirrorPad. But now…

Okay, so she wasn't totally okay with heights. But with the prince of her dreams right…well below her, she knew she could do it all.

**How'd you like the first chapter? Recent Update: Vote: Which story do you guys want me to update? Can't seem to decide...**

**1\. Crushing**

**2 The Other Side Of Apple**

**3\. I Saw Her First!**

**4\. Winner Takes the Prince**

**Thanks!**

**Peace,**

**Infinity**


	2. Two: Strummin'

Two : Strummin'

**I'm baaaaaccckkk! Enjoy!**

I entered his room, and my roommate Hopper wasn't here yet. I could always get the Merry Men together in the band room and rock out…but I was too tired.

Today was so long and boring. Then Blondie started the rumor about Melody and me which was outrageous since we barely spoke to each other anymore, Melody had been busy with dances and parties at Ever After Junior High and local bars.

Then there was that new girl, the Roybel. Poppy. There was something about her that I liked… usually I was good with girls…right? I said _nice hair! _I mean, she always had her hair that way…it wasn't a problem or anything.

Okay, why am I ranting about Poppy? "I really need to clear my head." I said to myself. So I got out and walked out of my room and out of the school into the dark night.

I was going to head to the forest. I strummed his guitar softly, and hummed a tune my mother sang to him… Grimm, I was all about hard rock, not lullabies! "Isn't it past your curfew?" a voice asked. I whipped my head around, expecting Kitty, who always lurked around.

It was high time to go. Poppy! I smiled, what was she doing here?

"Um, yeah…hi." she smiled, blushing.

"Past my curfew? It's yours too. Besides, rock gods don't do curfews, sweetheart," I smirked. Poppy rolled her eyes. I sat down on a huge rock and she sat down next to me.

We had the perfect view of the moon. She was gazing at it, and I was gazing at her. Her amazingly astonished face. Dang, Sparrow….

It was silent for a while, and then she spoke. "You know, my sister is still mad at you for taking Daring's underwear and selling it to some fan girl."

Sparrow laughed and shrugged. Poppy laughed and flushed a bit. _He is sooo adorable._

It was quiet again. "How did you even get into his room?," she laughed.

"Blondie."

And then she burst out laughing. I liked listening to it. I liked when she laughed. This was getting ridiculous.

Once again, it was silent. A firefly landed on my shoulder, and it blinked once, twice, once again, three times, twice, then it flew off.

I took my guitar and strummed a little tune. The purple-haired princess (I had forgot that she a princess) bobbed her head to my tune.

_Sitting in the moonlight, staring at the stars_

_It's a perfect night, time to take out my guitar._

_Nothing can tear us apart_

_Wherever you are, you still have my heart. _

_I see you every day, you're chatting with your friends_

_I wanna ask you, but it'll be ruined in the end…_

_Something comes between us,_

_Everything is between us…._

_But one of these nights I'll get the courage to grab your hand…_

_Off in the moonlight, love just understand, _

_That I am here for you…_

_So sing with me_

_I know you can_

_We can be free_

_Just grab my hand_

_Just let it go, _

_Maybe you'll see_

_I'm right for you_

_And you are right for me._

I started to sing the same thing again, and this time, she sang along with me, but softly. Her voice wasn't half bad…but imagine, a _female_ in the Merry _Men_.

We ended the song, with me staring at her.

"Uh..."

"Yeah…"

She stared into my eyes; I wonder what she saw in them. She leaned in, and I jumped back. "Um, goodnight. See you tomorrow." I quickly said. I tipped my hat and disappeared.

* * *

I stared at my hands. "Why?" I had freaked Sparrow out. Did I actually try to kiss him? I didn't understand, but at least I knew the truth. Sparrow Hood was officially not into me.

"Poppy?," a familiar voice asked. In fact, it sounded like mine. Oh, yeah, Holly. I turned around and plastered a smile on my face. "Hey, Holls."

"What were you doing out here alone?," she asked, coming up to me. I shrugged and we both walked back to our dorm room, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Did she just try to kiss me? More importantly, did I want her to? I was so confused. Yes, maybe I was a bit of a ladies' man, but being in a serious relationship could eventually hurt us.

We were both Rebels, well, somewhat. I wanted to be a rock legend, and she wanted to be a hair stylist. What was I thinking? I just need sleep.

* * *

Cupid was asleep, good. Everything was settled. After I had got a recording of Poppy and Sparrow singing, everything was just right. It was quite cute. I mean, they looked like a pretty good couple.

Apple had been questioning me about why I was only blogging about Sparrow these days. I didn't know myself; it was like I was mesmerized. I wanted, no _needed_ to uncover his secrets.

One way or another.

**Ooh, who is that person? It's pretty obvious who it is. And if you don't know, hint: she has a MirrorCast…**

**Peace,**

**Infinity**


	3. Three: Trashed

**Enjoy! Includes, Dizzie (maybe), and I'll focus on Holly on the next chapter. By the way, shoutout to UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for being so supportive and writing awesome fanfics…..**

I entered the castleria. Today they were serving Wonderlandian iced buns…they were so good. I loved those.

As I got into the lunch line, girls started giggling. They finally noticed my awesomeness. I knew they'd come around. So I winked back and tipped my hat.

As I headed for my table, I passed the Royals table. The rest of them ignored me, but Ashlynn glared at me and sniffed, "You hurt my best friend."

Who, what? Ashlynn's BFFAs…

Apple…

Briar…

Hunter…

POPPY?

Oh, hex no. "I-I…," I stuttered. I the great Sparrow Hood was stuttering. Great, what could go wrong next?

I sat down at my table with my band. 2 tables to my right and 3 tables down, Poppy and her sister were sitting at a table. Poppy was crying, and Holly was trying to console her.

I tried to concentrate on my sandwich or my ice buns. "You could've given her a chance," Tucker said. "Huh? Tuck, what are you talking about?," I asked, honestly confused.

"Didn't you see Blondie's MirrorCast?" he asked. I shook my head, what now? Tuck gave me his cellphone. It was of me and Poppy last night. From when she snuck up on me, till I jumped back and left. But there was something I missed. After I left, Holly found Poppy crying. Oh, Grimm, what have I done?

"You should apologize. Come up with a song and apologize. Win her back," Tuck suggested. I stood up, angrily.

"How can I win her back if I never _had_ her?" I shouted. And everyone, including Poppy heard.

* * *

"It's my fault, Holly. No one but me. I leaned in, and boom! There it was, clear as day. He's just not interested." I sighed. People glanced at me with pity as they passed our table.

My sister fumed. "So what? He sang a song to you, looked into your eyes, flirted with you, then what? He can't take a kiss? He's freakin' Sparrow Hood, for Grimm's sake! I bet a billion girls have kissed him. Even Apple,", my sister cried.

I tried to calm my sister down and took a look at Sparrow.

"How can I win her back if I never had her?," he shouted.

What did that mean?

A fresh new batch of tears poured out onto my already blotchy face. My younger sister sighed and tried to comfort me.

* * *

_Daring and Holly. Queen Charming. Dally…._

I was ddd-ing (dozing, doodling and dreaming) about Daring and I in the library when I heard something that would change my life forever.

It all started when Apple and Daring went to the Tower Salon together. I mean, what kind of date was that? I gnawed on my lip as I thought long and hard about it.

But then, now I have new competition- Lizzie Hearts. She and Daring actually have something in common…it's sickening.

Lizzie: Hey, Daring.

Daring: [looking in his mirror] Lizzie.

Lizzie: Um, I brought you something. [Takes out a red handheld mirror]

Daring: [gasps] A new mirror?

Lizzie: Yeah. I knew Holly cracked your old one a bit last week, so I bought you a new one.

_First of ALL_, it was an accident. He could still use it…

Daring: Thanks! And it's red, my favorite color!

WHAT? I thought it'd be blue or something…

Lizzie: Mine too! It's also –

Lizzie and Daring: A Limited Edition Wonderlandian Hexed mirror by the Mirror Guardian herself!

Sick.

Daring: How - ?

Lizzie: My mother has connections.

Daring: Thank you sooo much, Lizzie.

Lizzie: [blushes] No problem.

Daring threw the old mirror away in the recycle bin, took his new mirror and gazed at it lovingly. Then he took Lizzie's arm and they walked to whatever class they had next.

Lizzie was that new mirror. I was the old one; glanced at, but never truly admired. And he just threw me away.

**Ouch. Poor girls. **

**I just added random Dizzie, because of the new webisode, when Daring and Lizzie go out. I have never really understood why people shipped them. **

**I just love Lizzie though.**

** '****Kay, bye !,**

**Infinity**


	4. Four: Charmed

**Okay, guys. This is dedicated to Average Everyday Sane Psycho because she's supportive and awesome like that. Thanks to all my readers and enjoy! **

**P.S. Sorry that I haven't updated in while.**

* * *

"Blondie…Poppy said she forgives you." I said as we walked into Creative Writing class. Blondie nodded, happy. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to spill the beans. I thought it was a like a first date or something."

I could never stay mad at one of my BFFAs….

"You're forgiven, Blondie."

I wasn't really thinking about Sparrow and my sister. I know that was sort of wrong, but the whole world didn't revolve around Poppy and her problems. Man, I am cold today. I guess after seeing Dizzie, which _did_ make me dizzy.

Blondie and I entered Professor Nimble's class. We had to turn in our "Switching Lives with My Classmate" reports. We had one spend one day as if we were our friend. I was paired up with Briar. It was so hard, being a daredevil and planning party. At least I got to hand out with Apple. Briar said playing me was easy! As if! My life was hard!

I was seated between Blondie and Briar. Daring and Lizzie were also in this class. An idea bloomed in my mind. If I was to get Daring…I had to do something spelltacular!

I hoped Daring liked parties. "Psst..Briar!" Professor Nimble was busy lecturing us about a famous poet.

She didn't hear me. "Buh-riar! BRIAR!" I accidentally screamed. "Miss O'Hair!," my teacher shouted. "What is so important that you cannot be bothered to tell Miss Beauty _after_ class?"

"Um…my dog, Harry died and I was so upset, so I wanted to tell someone?", I shrugged, chuckling nervously. That wasn't really a lie. I had a dog named Harry. But he died when I was 3.

"After class, Holly." Then Prof. Nimble turned back to his PowerPoint. Briar gave me a look. "After class.", I mouthed.

The rest of class I was very focused. On Daring. He asked for me for a pencil, a sharpener and tape! He said he liked my necklace too! I screamed in my head for 10 seconds.

After class, Blondie walked up to me and Briar. "What was all that about?"

I just smiled. "Guess who's throwing an epic par-tay! This gal!" I giggled, pointing to myself. Briar nodded. "And it's going to be epic! I already contacted Tailor Quick and that boy band, One Reflection!"

After Briar had made some calls and left, Blondie pulled me over. "Is this about Daring, Holly?" I blushed and nodded, yes.

She sighed and shook her head. "I hate to break this to you, but I think he and Lizzie are a thing now. I'm on my way to ask Lizzie right now."

I gasped. "Blondie! They are just flirting! You're my friend! Why would you think something like that?"

Blondie sighed again and headed towards Lizzie's dorm room.

I shook my head and hexted Poppy the details. "Cool!" she'd replied.

And then Daring actually walked up to me as I headed to Princessology. "Hey, Holly. Can't wait for your party on Friday! I'll be there." Then he gave his signature smile and made his way past is fans.

Oh, yeah. It's gonna be great.

**Sorry guys, if this chapter was boring. I haven't been updating so I'm a little bit off track. But I hoped you like it! Thanks!**

**Infinity**


	5. Five: Dancing

**Geez. I really ****_haven't _****been updating. Well, enjoy. **

**Five: Dancing**

I was pacing her room, back and forth, while Blondie stared at me, puzzledly.

"You do know this is just a party, right?" Blondie asked.

Holly stared at her friend. "_Just_ a party? _Just a party?!_ Blondie, my _love life _is on the line! I have to get Daring to like me!"

"What is this I hear about a certain Charming boy?" a voice said. Poppy popped into the room, with 3 dresses in her hand.

"I got the dresses from the fairies. There were in such a good mood, today. I wonder why?" Poppy smiled. She set the dresses on Holly's bed.

"I just don't understand why you're going through all this trouble." Blondie said. "I mean Daring is already Apple's. And Apple is our _friend_. You have to remember that."

Holly had enough of this. She had enough of people telling her things she already knew. Tears pooled in her eyes and she turned to face Blondie.

"Don't you think I already _knew that_? Of course, I know Daring and Apple are meant to be!" she shouted.

"Holly cal–"Poppy began.

"No! I won't! I've been cooped up in a tower for 16 good years of my life, and I just want a little _change_ in my life. Is it so bad to like a guys you know will never be yours? Would it be bad if I dated someone who already has a destiny in place? It's not like we're going to get married if we dated! Not that he likes me…" she huffed. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"I hate myself." she said. Poppy and Blondie sat on her bed and patted her back. "Don't hate on yourself, Holly. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. You're a beautiful girl and you're going to have an amazing life with _your_ Prince Charming." Blondie said.

Ha, if only that was true._ Poppy_ was the one with the Prince Charming. The twins shared a look and shrugged. Poppy gave her sister tissues.

"Now, come on, Princess Holly, you have a party to get ready for." Poppy laughed. Holly smiled sadly.

"Ah, you guys go ahead. I'll…I'll meet you guys later." Holly said. "You sure?" Poppy asked. Holly nodded as her best friends gave her a hug.

"Come soon." Blondie said, and the two grabbed their dresses and went to the bathroom.

Holly flopped on the bed, staring at her dress she was going to wear tonight. She fingered it, smiling sadly to herself.

"And to think, Daring Charming would be interested in a _fake_ like me." she chuckled.

Daring Charming was looking dashingly handsome, if he said so himself. But tonight, he had his eyes set on a lady. He knew this was Holly O'Hair's party, and he needed to give her a special thank you for inviting him.

Many squeals and giggles came from girls trying to get Daring's attention, but he wasn't focused on any of them. In the heat of the room, beads of sweat dripped down his face and fell onto his new jacket, but that did not concern him in the least.

He scanned amongst the sweaty body, looking for the other twin. _Poppy! _He found her dancing with Blondie and Ashlynn, with Sparrow lurking nearby.

He tapped Poppy on the shoulder. "Excuse me ladies, have you seen Holly anywhere tonight?" he asked. Poppy shook her head. "I HAVEN'T SEEN HER ALL NIGHT! SHE SAID SHE WAS COMING! SHE PROBABLY IS STILL IN OUR DORM ROOM!" Poppy shouted.

"SHOULD WE GO LOOK FOR HER?" Blondie yelled back.

"Oh, it's fine, I'll do it." Daring said. "Charm you ladies, later!" he said, flashing a smile that only affected Blondie. Ashlynn and Poppy rolled their eyes and laughed.

Daring exited the Royal Common Room and ran up to where the girl dorms were. He found a dorm marked "O'Hair" and knocked.

Holly was writing a fanfiction about two characters named Dashing and Laurel who were in love and tried to stay in love through all their hardships of people who disapproved of their relationship. Yes, Dashing and Laurel were supposed to be Daring ad Holly, but nobody (besides Poppy) knew that.

Holly had been working on the fanfiction ever since she transferred to Ever After High and got a glimpse of Daring Charming.

She had been to the part when Dashing was dancing with Laurel and she hummed a familiar tune that would go really great with her fanfiction. Then she heard a knock.

"It's Daring." Holly gasped. _Daring Charming is really here?_

"Can I come in?" he asked. Holly shook her head and wiped her tears. She was too nervous. She knew this day would come, but at a time like _this_? She wasn't ready.

"Can we just talk through the door?" she asked. Daring sighed. "Sure."

"So..." she began.

"I was looking for you at the party; where were you?" he asked. The party…

"I… couldn't attend. I'm not at my best right now."

"Let me see you. I'm pretty sure you're gorgeous." He said. Holly squealed and opened the door. Daring's eyes' widened.

Holly sighed. "It's bad, isn't it?" she asked. Daring shook his head. "Why…why were you crying?"

Holly brought him over to her bed, and they sat down next to each other. Holly felt Daring's warm body against her and it took a strong amount of willpower to not hug him.

"I…well, I've been cooped up in a tower for 16 years, and I feel that my life's kind of aimless." She said.

"But you're the next Rapunzel right?" Daring asked. Holly bit her lip and stared at the floor. "What is it?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Well…see, I can't tell you. It's a twin thing." Daring nodded. "Okay. Whenever you're ready, you can always tell me." Holly smiled; this was so hexciting!

Daring picked up Holly's notebook. "Dashing looked into her beautiful green eyes and said, 'You're the one for me.' Laurel smiled and leaned in–"

Holly snatched the notebook from him. "That's personal!" she cried.

"Seems pretty cliché, doesn't it?" he laughed. Holly's face burned red. "What do you know?"

"Well, I _do_ know that Dashing is crown over heels for Laurel. And, I do know, that instead of Dashing saying that mushy line, he couldn't say anything." Daring said. Holly raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, instead of talking, he could push Laurel's hair behind her ear ad kiss her forehead. Then she would blush and smile. Then she would rest her head in the crook of his neck. And end the chapter there." Daring said.

Holly wrote what Daring suggested down. "You're really smart, Daring!" she said. "But will it make a sense of a romantic atmosphere?" she asked.

"Look, it's like this." He said. He reached for Holly's unkempt hair and pushed a lock of hair behind Holly's hair.

Holly's eyes widened. He then kissed her forehead and Holy blushed and smiled at the floor. "Daring…" she whispered.

"Yes…?"

"Um, that was…"

Daring smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go to that party!" he exclaimed. Holly stopped. "I just don't think I can face them right now." She said.

Daring nodded, and Holly was sad to see him go. She closed the door and sighed. A few minutes later, there was a knock.

"Hey Holly!" Daring's voice said. Holly opened the door, and to her surprise, there stood Daring with an old radio in his hands.

"I know it's old, "he wheezed as he sat the radio on the desk, "but Humphrey let borrow it, and it's better than nothing."

"What's it for?" Holly asked. Daring pressed a button and a romantic tune began to play. Holly gasped. "It's the same tune that Dashing plays for Laurel!"

Daring laughed and grabbed her hands. "It's to dance."

"W-With me?" Holly stuttered, but Daring said nothing. He just twirled her and Holly was screaming on the inside.

Holly rested her head on Daring's chest and they danced the night away, both of them, getting lost in the moment.

**Ha, ha, I did it! That was pretty sweet, If I do say so myself. Well, I hope you enjoyed! 3**

**Infinity**


	6. Six: Destroyed

**SIX! OH yeah, I'm on a roll!**

**Six: Destroyed**

Sparrow Hood needed to apologize. The guilt was eating at him. He need to apologize to the one girl who currently had his heart thunmping.

"I am not falling for Poppy O'Hair. I am not falling for Poppy O'Hair." Sparrow chanted to himself. Just as he was about to knock on her dorm room door, the door quickly opened, and Sparrow was pulled in.

He was pushed into a dark room and thrown into a chair. A swift pair of hands quickly tied him to his chair. A pair of footsteps neared him and Sparrow began to sweat.

A flashlight shone in his face. There, right in front of him was Blondie Lockes and Holly O'Hair.

"What's going on?" he murmured.

"I'll tell you what's going on, here, buddy." Holly said, sounding like a detective. "You hurt my sister and our best friend. You're her to give us _answers_!" she yelled.

"Are you crazy?"

Blondie lowered herself to Sparrow's face. "No. You haven't seen anything yet." She laughed manically. Sparrow was more traumatized than scared now.

"Um… what are you going to do?" Sparrow asked. Holly smiled.

"Oh, you'll see." Blondie handed Holly a murky looking potion. It was crystal-blue potion that Sparrow had learned about Che-myth-stry. It was a truth-telling potion!

"Oh hex, no! You're gonna make me be like Cedar?" Sparrow cried.

"Even worse. You're going to pay for hurting my sister." Holly said. _What is wrong with these girls?_

Sparrow shook his head. "You're gonna get in a whole lot of trouble if you use that on me!" he cried.

"That's _hexactly_ why we're not going to use it." Blondie laughed. Sparrow stared at them in confusion. The lights came on and Sparrow saw Holly carrying a familiar green guitar…

"My guitar!" he cried. Blondie must've stolen them when he was thrown into the chair! Blondie smirked. "That's right!" Sparrow looked at Blondie. "Why are you doing this? You _wouldn't_ do this." He said. Blondie shrugged. "I owe her a favor. Besides, Poppy's my friend, too."

"Look, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, just give me back my baby!" he cried.

"Too late for sorry." Holly said. Holly opened the vial and poured the whole thing on the guitar. I began to crack and split into pieces.

"Oh, and by the way, this is a Shard potion. It looks _similar_ to a truth-telling potion, but it's not. You need to study more." Holly smiled meanly.

Sparrow was in shock. He can't believe they went this far. Blondie untied him and he ran to his broken guitar. He took off his hat and poured all the shards into his fedora.

"I…I.." Sparrow stammered, before running out of the room.

"We taught him a lesson!" Holly exclaimed. She high-fived Blondie.

"Do you think we went too far? I mean, he seems upset." Blondie said,.

"He's a man. He'll be fine."

Meanwhile, Poppy was returning back from work at the Tower Hair Salon. They had closed back early and Poppy was going to go see her sister.

She then saw Sparrow Hood sniffling on the floor, head in his hands. It was a peculiar sight. Sparrow _never_ cried.

She neared him, cautiously. "Um, Sparrow?" she asked. He looked up at her. He held up his hat and showed her the broken pieces.

She gasped. "Who would something so awful?" she cried. He glared at her. "Why don't you ask your sister?" he growled. Poppy's eyes widened. Holly would never do something like that!

"Yeah, it was her. Go ask her. Or Blondie." Sparrow muttered. _Blondie, too?_ Poppy thought, distraught.

Poppy then grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Um, what does it _look_ like I'm doing? We're gonna get a spell for your guitar!" Sparrow smiled. "Really?"

Poppy nodded, pulling Sparrow along with her. "Um, Poppy?" he asked. "Hmm?" she replied.

"Thank you."

Poppy nodded and turned her head back around. She grinned to herself. A friendship was beginning to bloom.

**CHAPTER 6! HOPED YOU GUYS LOVED IT! Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for changing point-of-views. I'm losing track, and I get messed up sometimes. I think I'll start doing the whole story in third person.**

**Infinity **


End file.
